Raison D'etre
by Digitaldog
Summary: After her parents separate, 15 year old Kagome transfers to a new school in Tokyo. Being new and all, she accidentally angers the school punk. iy-yyh crossover. pairings undecided.
1. The Beginning

**Raison D'etre**

**Summary:** _After her parents separate, 15 year old Kagome transfers to a new school in Tokyo. Being new and all, she accidentally angers the school punk. What should happen next?_ **I know… really, really, really, sucky summary but I don't want to give any spoilers.**

**Couples:** _Kagome is on voting… whoever you choose decides all pairings_

**Rated:** _R_

**Disclaimer:** _sadly, I do not own YYH or IY so you can't sue_

**Beginning of Hell**

_My life is officially screwed. A month ago my parents were going through a divorce and now its finalized. I'm on my way to hell. My life is fucked up. I have to leave my birth town of Yokohama to move to Tokyo. I know so little about the city and the girls at my new school are sad to be sluts. But my kaa-san is moving in with her father who just so happens to live in Tokyo. Damn this cruel and twisted fate. Oh! I'm Kagome Huragashi and this is my fucked up life._

Kagome rode in the car and watched the rain. In a few minutes, she would enter hell. She would enter the cruel world called Tokyo. Away from her friends in Yokohama. Away from her father. Away from her boyfriend. She had lost everything and it was her god damn mother's fault. Kagome sighed as she looked to her brother. He was playing a hand held game and didn't seem to care that he was leaving the only place he had called home. He looked up from his game and asked the same question he asked through out the whole ride, "Are we there yet?"

"No sweetie," Ms. Huragashi said

"I want to get there and see my new room. After that I want to make some new friends." Souta said excitedly. He was in his first year of middle school. Kagome was in her first year of High school.

Ms. Huragashi chuckled and Kagome rolled her to look outside the window again. "Kagome, I know you don't like the separation but it was bound to happen."

Kagome shrugged and replied with, "yes, kaa-san," though Kagome didn't want to admit it at the moment. Her mother was right. Her father was having an affair with another woman. Her father even admitted to have quote 'made love' to her quite often. Come to think about it, he had an affair with a lot woman. Still it didn't make up for the fact that she was leaving her friends and her boyfriend. "Thanks otou-san for screwing my life" she thought

The drove through the city and they were already caught in traffic. It was evening by the time they made it to the shrine. Their grandpa greeted them with joy and showed them to their rooms. Their grandma had died when Kagome was six and Souta was around two.

"Thank otou-san for allowing us to live here," Ms. Huragashi smiled

"No problem, my oldest daughter needs a place to stay, she gets it, it's been lonely since your older brother and younger sister moved out and your mother died."

Kagome walked into her new room and dropped her bags. She sighed and looked through her bag for a new set of clothing. "I'm going to take a shower," with that she went into her own personal bathroom

Kagome woke up the next morning to her alarm. She took yet another shower and found her uniform sitting out for her. It was a maroon color and had gold trimming. The blouse zippered up the middle and the zipper was hidden by gold trimming. She had a green bow at the top of the blouse. The skirt was really short but it was school policy.

Kagome went down for breakfast and her mother and brother had made themselves at home already. Souta was wearing a gray uniform. He was going to the middle school to her high school, which meant he and the boys at her school would wear the same uniform. His jacket zipped up like her blouse and he wore gray pants. "Well I got to go, see you all after school," Kagome said as she put on plate in the dishwasher, took her lunch, and walked out the door.

Kagome found herself at Reikai High. There were 3 parts to this really big school. Nigenkai was the Elementary/middle School, Reikai was the High School, and Maikai was the college. They were known around Tokyo as the 'Kai' schools.

Kagome was really embarrassed, it was a month into the new school year and she just started. She walked into school and caused a lot of attention to herself. She walked in and ignored the stares but she couldn't help but hear everyone whispering about her. It always happened with new students. "It will disappear" she thought but unknown to her, the whispers were going to keep rolling on.

She bowed as she walked out of the principal's office and went to her locker. "Here it is, Locker 0090"

"Look" she heard someone whisper

"Yea, her locker is right next to their locker," she heard another person whisper back

"But also next to their locker," she heard the first one input

She didn't know who the two their were but for people to be talking about it she would know soon. She would know one of the 'their' sooner then she thought. Kagome sighed as she closed her locker. Her eyes were lightly closed and as she walked just as she was about to open her eyes she crashed into something. Opening her eyes was the worst mistake of her life.

Opening her eyes she saw two people. A blackish brown haired girl in the same uniform as herself just a skirt that went to her ankles and her hair was in a low ponytail and a black haired man who was wearing the same uniform as Souta and his long hair was in a high top ponytail. She looked around to see everyone in a panic and staring at her. The girl spoke first and it wasn't the words Kagome was looking for, "Damn bitch! Watch where the hell you're going,"

"Fucking asshole," the man screamed,

"This school has no room for retards," the girl said. Before Kagome knew it, her neck was pinned to the locker by the girl's hand. "You really shouldn't have done that," the girl said, "Your lucky, your torture won't be too painful," Just as the girl was body to punch Kagome, a voice stopped her.

"Sango-San! Kouga-San!" it was another man

"Please, we wanna get to our lockers," said yet another guy

"And we don't want blood all over them," said another dude but he sounder really stupid

"Hn, I could care less if there was blood all over my locker," said again, another voice

"If you're going to beat the crap out of a new student, do it someone else," said the first of the four voices

Sango, the girl, dropped Kagome and Kagome landed on her ass. "Very well," Sango smirked and turned to Kagome, "We aren't finished yet,"

"Sango-Chan! Kouga-Kun! Come on!" yelled a young lady's voice and with that Sango and the boy, Kouga left

Kagome got up and walked fast to get away from her locker. She did get a glimpse of her four well three saviors even if they didn't mean to save her. The first on had emerald green eyes and red hair. The second had slicked back black hair. The stupid one had floppy orange hair in an American Elvis due. The one who really provoked Sango to hurt her had spiked up black hair.

Kagome walked into her first period class sweating. She stood at the teacher's desk waiting for instructions. She looked around the class. She saw a group of two girls. One had short brown hair and the other had blue hair that was in a high top ponytail. They were both wearing the same length of skirt as her. She tended to notice that the Sango girl was the only one who wore a really long skirt. She wasn't going to say it out loud but it really did look tacky. A long skirt in the uniform, it just didn't fit. But the girls seem to notice her as well. She saw them giggle a bit. She realized they were the two girls who were talking about where her locker was. Now she knew whom the "theirs" were.

The class then paid their attention to the orange haired dude who was walking in. He sat in a desk and slouched. He was like a piece of candy in an ant pile. Half of the class went over to him. "Listen up class," Kagome heard the teacher yell as everyone scrambled to their seats, "This is our new student from Yokohama, Huragashi, Kagome,"

Kagome bowed and stuttered out, "P… Pleasure to… to… meet all of… of… you,"

"Ms. Huragashi please take a seat behind Ms. Ukimora and next to Mr. Kuwabara in which I have to ask… where is Mr. Uremeshi?" the teacher asked

"He skipped, duh," the orange hair said roughly as Kagome walked to her seat.

Lunchtime came quickly and Kagome walked to the open patio. Lunch was eaten outside unless it was raining. Walking outside Kagome found herself in a midst of stares. The two girls in her class ran up to her and she was just about to walk deeper into the pits of hell. "Hey everybody! Look! It's the nut from earlier who walked into the great Sango!" the brown haired yelled as the blue haired taped

"Smile for the camera! Kagome Huragashi!" the blue haired snickered as she video taped Kagome

"She from the country too! Who wants to be the first to bet on how much longer she last!" the brown haired laughed

"30 minutes for 30 bucks!" someone screamed

"I bet 20, 40 bucks!" another guy screamed

"I bet 5! 50 bucks!" screamed a middle schooled passing

"Hey! Kid, what makes you say that," yelled Botan still rolling the film

"Sango comes out in 5 minutes! Oops now its 4…" with that the kid ran off

"Man that kid is good," said one of the high school guys

"Better be counting down the minutes because now its 3," Keiko laughed evilly

"No ma'am the kid was wrong, its now 30 seconds." Botan said just as the doors opened and a blue haired girl in the school uniform with her hair in a ponytail pinned with a red ribbon came out. Sango was coming from behind the school with Kouga. Kagome found a shriek a pain and she frooze. "Well we can be found hanging around with you," Botan said putting down her camera as she went off and before Keiko took her leave, she pushed Kagome in a mud puddle. Everyone laughed which directed Sango in her area. The courtyard became silent.

"Well, Well, Well, if it's not the trouble maker from earlier" Sango said slowly approaching Kagome

"Should we take care of her now or later," Kouga asked Sango

"Let the street punks get to her, she won't have her virginity for long," Sango said

"Guys, that's a mean thing to say," the blue haired girl said going up to them

"Isn't it rude to walk into somebody," Sango asked

"Come on guys its her first day, shes not used to Tokyo," the blue haired girl said then turned to Kagome, "I'm sorry about this," she said with a bow

"Don't apologize Yukina," Sango snapped, "And for getting pity I hope 3 guys fuck her at once,"

"I'm really sorry," Yukina said

"Make that 5 guys," Sango snapped

"Sango," Yukina said almost starting to shed tears, "Shes new,"

"Stop pitying her Yukina, you're making her fate worst because now its 7 guys," Sango said angrily, "Hear that bitch 7!" Sango yelled

This made Yukina start crying and before Sango knew it, she found herself punched onto the ground. "Hn, you made her cry again,"

"Damn bastard, is her own damn fault for crying!" Sango yelled

"Onee-san… its alright… Sango doesn't mean to…" Yukina started

"Yukina to can't keep letting this bitch run your life,"

"Sango, lets go, we really need to straighten things out," Kouga tried to calm the angered girl down

"Shut Up Kouga! You'll never understand what today is for me!" Sango yelled as Yukina sniffled up her tears

"Sango-Chan… we need to go… it's getting late and we haven't eaten lunch yet," Yukina said sweetly

Sango suddenly stopped her anger and went off with Yukina and Kouga. Kagome trailed them back then looked to Yukina's savior. It was the guy with spiky hair! He returned to his three 'friends' she saw him with earlier. Her eyes trailed back to Sango. What she saw was a surprise. Far off in the courtyard, you could barely see but Sango was on all fours crying to Yukina. Yukina reacted to this by kneeling down and smiling and Kouga had squat down to help his friend. Kagome didn't know what was going on but something told her that coming today would lead her into hell. Kagome finally came back to Earth to realize she was still in the mud puddle and instantly got up.

She found a nice quiet spot to sit in and she started thinking about how miserable her life was. She missed her friends. She missed her boyfriend. Hell! She even missed her cheating father. Kagome sighed and just as she started eating, the bell rang.

That day she went home and all she wanted to do was die.

**Digit:** _Ok… I know very bashful of Sango, Keiko, and Botan. Bashing Keiko was purposeful. Sango was definitely not and Botan's just fitted the story. And we find out later why Sango was so mad._

**Kagome Voting Booth!**

_- - -_

_Kurama _

_Yusuke_

**Audience:**_ wheres Hiei?_

**Digit:** _. Too many Hiei/Kagome stories. You can vote Jin or Touya but its more of a race between Kurama and Yusuke and I dunno if I would do Touya or Jin even if it was voted in but I could try._

**Most of Audience:** **_[takes knives and pitch forks]_** _NO KAGOME/HIEI THEN… DIE!!!!!!!_

**Digit:** **O.O ACK! PLEASE REVIEW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _[is being chased by rabid Hiei/Kagome fans]_**


	2. Deeper into H3LL

**Raison D'etre**

_HiYa! I'm back! Anyway…_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or the state of Texas… don't ask what the state of Texas has to do with the fiction because it doesn't have anything to do with the fiction except the fact that I'll be away from my computer for 4 days because I'm going to Texas on family vacation. Nooooooooo! Dreaded hours with the brat (my younger sister), the bitch (my mom), and the boss (my dad)!_

**Deeper into Hell**

Kagome woke up the next morning. She had kept waking up in the night having countless dreams of guys making love to her. Seven guys to be exact. And Seven times she woke up. It was SEVEN o'clock. The words still running through her head.

_"Stop pitying her Yukina, you're making her fate worst because now its 7 guys, Hear that bitch 7!"_

Kagome held her head. When he voice stopped she hugged herself and started crying. The number seven had started appearing everywhere. Kagome found the nerve to get out of bed and into the shower. She finished in a hurry and got into her uniform. 7 muddy spots, 7 times trying to clean it. Thankfully the mud stains came off. Kagome walked down the stairs. She saw Souta and her mother eating. Her grandpa was too but she saw two more people at the table. They were both in her new high school's male uniform. She gulped and as she took her seat. Now she recognized them.

"Ohayo, Kagome-Chan," said one of the boys as he sipped his tea. He had black hair that had a small ponytail in the back.

"Yo, whats up," said the other. He had long black hair.

"Miroku-Kun, Inuyasha-San, what brings you here?" asked Ms. Huragashi

"We came to talk to Kagome-Chan," the black w/ small ponytail haired, Miroku, smiled

_"I'm in trouble," _Kagome thought

"May we speak with her outside?" Miroku asked

"Uh… sure," Kagome said getting up,

Outside all three of them stood quiet for a second. Finally Miroku slapped Kagome, "Do you know what you have done," Miroku yelled, "If everyone knew you were my cousin then my popularity would be history. I told you to meet me at MY locker yesterday. 0063"

"S… S… Sorry," Kagome made out, "Its just," With that Kagome started crying. Miroku hugged her to make up for slapping her.

"Look, we know you didn't mean to bump into Sango-San but you got to be more careful. Yesterday was a really bad day for you to bump into her. I can't be seen around school with you." Miroku said

"Look squirt, when you're going home, wait for us two blocks away and we'll walk together but don't come near us at school," Inuyasha said

"Ok," Kagome said, "But could you please tell me who are the people by my lockers?" Kagome suddenly asked

"You share a wall of lockers with Reikai Tentei and Sango's group," Inuyasha told her

"To be more precise, you share a wall with Uremeshi Yusuke who is 0092, Kuwabara Kazuma who is 0093, Minamono Shuiichi who is 0091, Jiganshi Hiei who is 0098, Koori Touya who is 0095, Kaze Jin who is 0094, Taijiya Sango who is 0099, Ookami Kouga who is 0096, and Yuki Yukina who is 0097," was Miroku's explanation

"Arigatou, Miroku-Kun, Inuyasha-San," Kagome gave a bow, "Well we need to get to school, see you after school," with that Kagome walked down the shrine stairs and when she was at the end, she tripped and fell. Seven stairs before the ground. "Ouchies" Kagome said sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. She got up and brushed the dirt off and walked off to school.

Kagome entered the school premises to see her cousin, Inuyasha, and another boy throwing a school bag around to each other. At first Kagome thought it was one of theirs but she was quite mistaken. She realized this when she saw Sango go up and punch her cousin. That made Kagome see Yukina cowering against the school building. She then saw Kouga come up from behind and kick Inuyasha in the nuts and got the school bag back. Kouga went over to Yukina while Sango yelled at Miroku. Sango suddenly stopped and looked around. Was Sango looking for her? Sango eyed her but kept looking around. Finally everyone heard Sango scream, "WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS JIGANSHI! THAT JACKASS WASN'T EVEN HERE WHEN HIS SISTER NEEDED HIM MOST!! WHERE IS THE DAMNED ASS!! HES USUALLY HERE AT THIS TIME!"

"Hn, Baka onna," Kagome heard someone say as he passed her and kept moving forward. "I just got here and I could hear you 2 blocks away,"

"LIKE HELL YOU DID!" Sango yelled, "WHAT TYPE OF BROTHER ARE YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE SOME SENSE TO KNOW WHEN YOUR SIBLING IS IN DANGER!"

"You don't have to yell, I'm standing in front of you," he said calmly

"SCREW YOU! Where is the fucking bitch from yesterday?" Sango asked

"Over there," Kouga sighed pointing to Kagome. Kagome's body frooze up as Sango crossed the courtyard towards her. Sango stopped a foot away from Kagome and gave her a stare. Sango approached again and slapped her on the opposite cheek then Miroku.

"Tell your damn cousin to leave Yukina-Chan alone!" Sango yelled but not half as loud as she did to Hiei. "Tell him tat she doesn't wish to have sex with him."

Kagome just sat there in another mud puddle. Her cousin, Miroku, wants to have sex, with, Sango's friend, Yukina?

"Damn it! Sango! Stop yelling at her and do something about this bitch!" Kouga yelled, "She has to pay for all the torture that damn Miroku puts Yukina through!"

"In due time, Kouga, In due time" Sango said, "And if you want to hurt her so badly, just do it, who's stopping ya, Miroku ain't gunna save her in front of the whole school and what would the teachers do about it?"

Kouga cracked his knuckles, "Sounds good to me," Kouga moved forward to punch Kagome but Yukina hugged him from behind

"Kouga, don't hurt her please, it isn't her fault," Yukina cried into his back as the bell rung. Kagome proceeded inside and got to class just in time.

The day rolled by very slowly as she had close encounters with Sango and Kouga throughout the day. Kagome walked out of the schoolyard. She walked to blocks and stopped. Miroku and Inuyasha were nowhere to be found. She waited a little while. She waited and waited. Finally she went home.

"I'm home!" Kagome called as she walked into the house. She went to the phone. She wanted to call her friends in Yokohama. She dialed the first number. "Mochi, Mochi this is Eri,"

"Hello Eri, seems like forever since we've t-" Kagome was hung up on

Kagome hung up herself and dialed a second number. "Mochi, Mochi this is Yuka,"

"Hi Yuka, its been a while," Kagome said

"Why did you call bitch! To gloat about how good Tokyo is,"

"No that's not-"

"Listen to me, nobody wants to talk to a snob, hmp." Kagome was hung up on again

"I hope I don't get the same thing from Ayumi," Kagome said dialing Ayumi's number

"Mochi, Mochi, this is Ayumi,"

"Hey Ayumi! How have you been,"

"I can't talk now Kagome, I have an… er… family emergency,"

"Oh well bye," Kagome sighed and she dialed a final number

"Mochi, Mochi this is Hojo,"

"Hojo-Kun! Its me Kagome,"

"Koibito how has my lovely been?"

"It's terrible here in Tokyo and Ayumi, Yuka, & Eri won't talk to me,"

"That's awful, I'll talk to them at school,"

"Hojo, I can't seem to find my bra, where did you throw it went you took it off me," Kagome heard a girl's voice in the background

"Eh? Kagome I can ex-" before Hojo knew it Kagome hung up on him

Kagome just wanted to die at the moment. She laid on her bed. She just started to cry. First a divorce. Then she moved. Then she bumped into the school bully. Then she was yelled at for being related to Miroku-Kun. Then her friends start ignoring her and this! Her boyfriend had been having sex with other women when he wouldn't even do it with her. Cheating, having an affair, whatever you wanted to call it.

---

_Well there goes chapter two. Next chapter will get to the brighter side of Kagome's cruel fate. And Yusuke is winning in the polls by two votes! _

**OMAKE THEATRE Emergency News Report **

**Some reporter dude I named Joe who is sitting at a news desk:**_Hello, we are here to discuss the breakthrough in digit's mind and who Touya and Jin are_

****

**Some reporter girl who's sitting next to Joe:**_What break-through? I didn't hear about a break-through! Why wasn't I told about a break-through!_

****

**Joe**:_ --; caffeine high again Sandy?_

****

**Sandy:**_Sure am? Now whats the break-through? Sango/Kurama? Yukina/Kuwabara? Huh? Huh?_

****

**Joe:**_No, worst-case scenario****_

****

**Sandy:_ [gasp] _**_you mean the… apocalypse****_

****

**Joe:**_No you idiot, Hiei/Kagome****_

****

**Sandy:**_oh well, uh, well, uh** [spaces out and starts drooling]**_

****

**Joe:**_I told you that buying all that coffee was bad for you** [whacks her over the head with Tasuki's Harisen]**_

****

**Sandy:**_uh, you said something, what are we talking about?_

****

**Joe:**_Hiei/Kagome and who Touya and Jin are you idiot_

****

**Sandy:**_I thought digit was obsessed with Hiei/Sango, did she convert or something****_

****

**Joe:**_Grr… I give up, Joe signing off****_

****

**Sandy:_ [opens a can of coke as the screen fades to black]_**

****

**Joe's voice:**_NO MORE CAFFEINE_

--

**Digit:**_Sorry… I couldn't resist… Joe was supposed to ramble on about how I'm obsessed with Sango/Hiei and dislike Kago/Hiei. Also who Jin and Touya are. ; sorry person who asked for Hiei/Kagome. **[sees the RABID Hiei/Kagome fans]** ACK! I thought I got rid of you?_

****

**Rabid Hiei/Kagome fans:**_Guess you didn't_

****

**Digit:**_OO; before I run off… REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND VOTE! Now… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** [Chased off by Hiei/Kagome fans]**_

****

**Fallon95 Jin and Touya are…**

****

**Jin-** Irish demon who Yusuke made friends with and fought at the Dark Tournament. He has wind powers.

**Touya- **Blue haired with spiky green bangs, a demon, Kurama fought him at the Dark tournament, and he controls ice.

****


	3. A Light in Cruel Fate

**Raison D'etre**

**Digit:** _Woohoo! Another chapter, another cruel fate for Kagome… Alright so maybe the next billion chapters will make Kagome feel like shes in heaven._

**1/3 of Audience:** _Heaven?_

**1/3 of Audience:** _Kagome?_

**1/3 of Audience:** _Billion Chapters?_

**Digit:** _--; I meant for the remainder of the fiction third group of 1/3 of audience._

**3/3 of Audience:** _No more drama?_

**_Digit:_** _Yes! I'm free! I can write humor again! I'm not a drama writer. I'm a humor writer. no wait… maybe a bit more drama --_

**1/3 of audience:** _yay!_

**1/3 of audience:** _boo!_

**1/3 of audience:** _**[sleeping because DD won't start the fiction]**_

**Digit:** _Sorry_

**Disclaimer: **_You are stupid if you don't know this but I'm saying it anyway… I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!_

**A Light on Cruel Fate**

Kagome awoke to find herself tucked in neatly and she was in her school uniform from yesterday. She rolled over to look at her clock. "HOLY CRAP! I'M LATE!" Kagome yelled. She slept in an hour. Kagome rushed down the stairs and down the sidewalk with a pop tart in her mouth. _"Holy Shit! I really did it,"_

Kagome turned into the school gates and just as she was about to enter someone stopped her. "Where are you going,"

"SorryI'mlateIreallydon'thavetimetotalk!" Kagome said really fast

"You don't get in, you have to wait til lunch when its too late to check in," the boy smirked

"Youdon'tunderstandIneedtogotoschoolformyeducationandatthemomentstandingherejogginginplacetalkingtoyouisnoteducational" Kagome said really fast again

"One slow down even though I understand you and two, I will not let you," the boy said

"But I need to get innnnnnnnnnnnnn" Kagome whaled as she started crying

"Are you okay?" the boy asked

"Yusuke!" snapped a voice, "You scared Huragashi-Kohai, you should let her in, at least she is thinking of educational purposes unlike yourself,"

"I didn't mean to make her cry, I was having fun, besides, you're also skipping class so why are you snapping at me?"

"Sorry, but if you don't mind… I really need to get to class." Kagome said interrupting

"We don't mind" said the snapping voice but it was kind and gentle this time, "Yusuke and I need to find our friends Hiei and Kuwabara anyway, I think Hiei dragged Kuwabara off this way, Hope we are not too late to save Kuwabara from a world of hurt," with that the two boys left. Kagome got to class and her excuse was reasonable so she didn't get a detention but if she was late again she would. Kagome sighed as the class ended and she went to her locker. It was already open…

Kagome looked inside the locker to find a note.

_'Dear Huragashi-San,_

_ I would like for you to meet me beneath the big oak tree in the courtyard at lunch. Don't be mad if I'm a bit late. Make sure you find an area around the tree where nobody can see you.'_

_"Jeez… doesn't this person know I already try not to attract attention,"_ Kagome thought, _"Then again he didn't leave a na-"_ he thoughts were interrupted by Keiko's yelling

"How did you get into the school? Yusuke usually stands in front of the door until you give him your lunch or something. How can you get through without giving him anything," Keiko yelled at her. However, it wasn't like Sango yelling at her because it didn't attract attention.

"Somebody told Yusuke-San they needed to look for some people ," Kagome said with a shrug

"Humph! Your lucky he had to look for somebody or-"

"Can it Keiko-Chan, nobody wants to hear your senseless yelling. My ears are ringing," came a voice. It was Yusuke.

"Oh Yusuke-Dar-" Keiko went to glomp him but Yusuke pushed her down "Yusuke-Dear what was that f-"

"You know very well," Yusuke yelled at her. This attracted attention. "I saw what you were doing at the last party,"

Bam! That was the signal that she was outta there. She didn't want to hear it, she already knew what Yusuke was about to say. He was about to go on to say that her saw Keiko with another guy, she'd say she was drunk, he'd got but you were all over him. It happened a lot at her old school. Her old school. Thinking of that made her think of her friends who made her think about Hojo which made her think about the phone conversation last night which reminded her that Hojo and her broke up because he had slept with someone else which would be Yusuke's conclusion. She felt proud of herself for knowing but at nobody would have.

Kagome sighed and got through the day til lunch. She found the tree in the courtyard and took a seat where nobody saw her. Kagome started eating her sandwich as she looked up through the branches of the tree. "Huragashi-Kohai? Huragashi-Kohai?" Kagome heard a voice calling to her

"Oh! Gomen, did you leave this note?" Kagome asked the one calling her

"Yes, I did, sorry I didn't leave a name. I'm Shuiichi Minamono," said the boy taking a seat next to Kagome

"If… If… I d… d… did any… any… anything… to… to… to af…fend y… y…you th… then… I… I… w… will lea… leave… y… you a… a… alone," Kagome stuttered

"No not at all, I actually wanted to talk to you about something this morning but you weren't there and when I saw you with Yusuke I was looking for Hiei and Kazuma." Shuiichi smiled

"W… W… What d… do… y… y… you… w… want… t… t…to … t… t… talk a… about, M… M… Minamo…Minamono-Sempai" Kagome asked then something clicked, "Ifit'saboutmerunningintoSango-SempaithenIcanexplain," Kagome said really fast

"Yusuke is right, slow down." Shuiichi smiled, "And call me Kurama,"

"Oh! I can't do that, I would be intruding," Kagome said, "But what do you want to talk about,"

"No I insist on you calling me Kurama and Huragashi-Kohai, can you sing well?" Kurama asked

"I can sing ok, but it's not the best singing," Kagome said

"Could I hear you?" Kurama asked

"S… Sure," Kagome said and started singing

_'Let your soul_

_be the song_

_that you have left behind_

_Make yourself aware_

_In the deep deep of forest_

_Line 'em all the trees'_

_'Any who_

_Look around_

_Stone but still look around_

_And we fall fair_

_Disappear into_

_an eternity of the darkness_

_Of the forest trees'_

_'Could we_

_Seen things when we were there_

_Could we_

_Seen the tears beware_

_Later On'_

_'Going wither Miles_

_And lose no space behind_

_Rapture of the light_

_With stealth & voices_

_Walking wither Miles_

_Until We find the way_

_Searching for the light_

_for Eternity'_

_'With a cost_

_With a change_

_In the road_

_In around'_

_'Thats the color of the sky_

_Still remain the same_

_That we used to know_

_Every single day'_

_'We run around_

_With the free_

_We know in the race_

_Leaves in every hand_

_We leave our feelings behind_

_Like an apish_

_Our souls will meet again'_

_'Could we_

_Catch the rain all the time_

_We could probably fly_

_So High'_

_'Going wither Miles_

_And lose no space behind_

_Rapture of the light_

_With stealth & voices_

_Walking wither Miles_

_Until We find the way_

_Searching for the light_

_for Eternity'_

_'Going wither Miles_

_And lose no space behind_

_Rapture of the light_

_With stealth & voices_

_Walking wither Miles_

_Until We find the way_

_Searching for the light_

_for Eternity'_

_'Going wither Miles_

_And lose no space behind_

_Rapture of the light _

_With stealth & voices_

_Walking wither Miles_

_Until We find the way_

_Searching for the light_

_for Eternity'_

_'Going with the lights_

_For Eternity_

_Searching for the Light_

_For Eternity'_

"I told you it wasn't that good," Kagome blushed a bit

"No It was wonderful," Kurama responded as the bell rang, "Here, come to my house after school and I can finish explaining," Kurama said giving her a piece of paper and walked off.

"His… house," Kagome said putting it in her pocket, "Oh boy, this will be one long day,"

**Digit:** _Ok chapter 3 done! And I DO NOT own the song Kagome sung. It's the English version to Fukai Mori. I tried my best to listen to what the singer was singing... its hard to understand her. _

**Rabid Hiei/Kagome fans:** _oh Digitaldog…_

**Digit:** _Oh crap, not you people again_

**Rabid Hiei/Kagome fans:** _yup, us again_

**Digit:** _--; whats with you people… anyway before I go senseless and runaway from the rabids I'm going to remind you to do something important… REVIEW AND VOTE! Now what am I suppose to say again, oh yea._ _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ _**[Rabid Hiei/Kagome fans chase her]**_

**Kurama-** _1 2 3 4 5 6 7_ **VOTES**

**Yusuke-** _1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9_ **VOTES**


	4. A Proposition of a Lifetime

**Raison D'etre**

**Disclaimer:** _You are stupid if you don't know this but I'm saying it anyway… I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!_

**The Proposition of a Lifetime**

The school bell rang and Kagome slowly packed up her books. She walked through the school halls slowly. She walked out into the courtyard. Kurama was nowhere to be scene. Kagome went home trying to forget about Kurama asking her over. _"He was probably tricking you or something. Come on Kagome get a grip. Grr… Damn it! It's bothering me,"_ Kagome turned around and ran into the opposite direction of her house. She was going to go to Kurama's.

Kagome found the address. The house wasn't a mansion but it wasn't any cheap house. She carefully made her way up the path to the door. She made her way to the door and dusted herself off. She held up her hand. Knock One. She found her heart skipping beats. Knock Two. If she was here to be raped by seven men then be it. Knock Three. Finally someone answered. It was Kurama. Kagome gulped when he smiled.

"I see you decided to come," Kurama said

"C… C… Can… we… we… ma… make… th… th… this… qu… qu… quick," Kagome said, "I… I… I…I need… to… to… get… get home… home… before…. Before my mom… my mom gets… gets… gets worried,"

"Could you quit chopping up your sentences? I never can understand them like I can't understand your quick speaking, follow me then," Kurama said leaving the doorway and Kagome followed, closing the door

She followed Kurama to a room. Kurama went in and she followed him like she had through-out the house. Once she walked in she saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. She gulped when Yusuke smiled. Their smiles held something insidious to her.

"Well, Well, Well, Kurama, I never knew you were such a guy." Yusuke smirked, "Picking up a homely chick like that,"

"Yusuke…" Kurama said in a warning voice

"You means shes for all of us, great," Yusuke smiled

"Yusuke!" Kurama yelled

"So you mean you didn't pick up this chick off the street to have sex with," Yusuke grinned

"YUSUKE!" Kurama finally exploded, "You're scaring Kagome," Kurama said pointing to Kagome who was clinging to the doorframe for dear life.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Yusuke told Kagome then turned to Kurama, "So why did you bring her here,"

"Guys I think we have found our female member," Kurama announced

"Hn, and what makes you think she'd be good," Hiei asked

"Kagome, would you like to sing for them," Kurama asked

"Su… Sure," Kagome said as she sung the song from last chapter. "So how did I do," Kagome asked when she was finished.

"Wow!" was Kuwabara exclamation

"Yup, shes in," Yusuke said

"Hn,"

"Yer just being a shrimp because yer girlfriend doesn't like her," Kuwabara teased

"That bitch isn't my girlfriend," Hiei growled warningly

"Ya sure about that, then why did you do it," Yusuke asked

"Do what," Hiei snapped

"Take it," Yusuke replied

"Take what," Hiei asked

"HER VIRGINITY! WHAT ELSE! DO I HAVE TO SCREAM IT TO THE WHOLE WORLD," Yusuke said which made Hiei rolled off the bed

"I was drunk, baka," Hiei defended himself

"Why her then?" Yusuke grinned

"Ur… can we please get back to subject," Kurama asked

"What was the subject? Why am I here? What are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked all the questions in confusion

"To start out, we're asking you to join our band," Yusuke replied, "You might not have heard of us, but we're quite popular here in Tokyo, we're the Reikai Tentei,"

"Reikai Tentei?" Kagome asked then remembered her two friends, Yuka and Eri, mention them back when she was in Yokohama, "Oh! Now I know who you are, yea I've heard of ya, but you want ME to join."

"Uh… that's what I just said," Yusuke replied

"I don't know what to say," Kagome said shocked, "Why is a popular boy band asking ME to join them."

"In the original band there were suppose to be 4 boys and a girl but sadly none of the girls fitted," Kurama started

"Then, a few months later we're on top and the girl shows up, we want to stick to the original plan, besides, a cutie like you deserves to be famous" Yusuke grinned

Kagome blushed, "I never really thought about joining a band,"

"Come, it'll be fun," Kuwabara grinned like Yusuke

"Ok," Kagome finally said, "I'll do it,"

"Really?" Yusuke and Kuwabara chorused

Kagome sighed and said, "You must really think I'm a baka. I say I'll do this and tomorrow you all embarrass me in front of the school by saying we've never met,"

"No we're serious about you joining," Yusuke said now serious

"Alright, fine, I'll give it a try but I'll seriously be pissed if you all are trying to trick me," Kagome said smiling. She realized something. She had been in the room for about 15 minutes and was already grinning that insidious grin they grin. "I really got to go though, my mom must be worried,"

"I'll walk you home," Yusuke jumped up from here he was sitting

"Hey! I get to walk her home," Kuwabara said as Yusuke and him started fighting over who brought her home.

"Hn, she's a big girl I suggest she walks home alone a lot," Hiei said coldly

"Hiei! Didn't you know it's impolite to let a girl walk home alone," Kuwabara said

"No, really, he's right, I can walk home alone," Kagome said smiling but not the insidious smile.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow?" Kurama asked

"Of course," Kagome said as she left the room followed by Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei.

Kagome fell asleep that night happily. Out of everyone to make friends with, Reikai Tentei. Not only that, they were asking her to join. "I guess singing classes and chorus really paid off" were her last thoughts as she fell off to sleep.

The next day she walked to school with a smile. No sooner then she entered the school yard did Yusuke and Kuwabara run up to greet her. They were accompanied by a red haired, green eyed guy. "Yo! Kagome!" Yusuke said as he through an arm around her and the red haired through an arm around her.

"So dis iz Kagume?" the red haired laughed

"Yea, ain't she kawaii!" Yusuke laughed

Kagome blushed and noticed there were stares around the courtyard. "Ohayo, Kagome-Chan." She heard Kurama's voice say to her as she saw him approach with Hiei following. Yusuke and the red head took their arms off her and the stares were more visible.

"What's this all about Yusuke?" Keiko asked in rage. Everyone was. THE Reikai Tentei were hanging with an unpopular chic.

"Meet Kagome, our new band member." Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the red head announced

"WHAT!" was half of the crowd's reaction

"NEW BAND MEMBER!" was the rest of the crowd's reaction

"This is correct," said another guy. He had blue hang with spiky green bangs. "It was confirmed last night at 9:01 p.m. First Year Kagome Huragashi is a member of Reikai Tentei."

"Yup and if you don't like it who the hell cares," the red haired said

"Jin and Touya say she is," the crowd all talked and they nodded in approval of Kagome and left.

"Oh! Before we get to class, Kagome meet Jin, the red head, and Touya the blue haired," Kurama introduced them, "Touya is our manager and Jin is the assistant manager."

"Oh! Pleasure to meet you," Kagome bowed

"Pleasure to meet you too," Touya, responded

"Yay! Girl member," Yusuke and Jin chorused

Kagome got through the day fine. No sign of Sango or Kouga. Kuwabara passed notes to her throughout the classes and for a change Yusuke went to class and passed her notes as well. The teachers didn't seem to care much though.

"Well I made it to lunch," Kagome said stretching as the lunch bell rang

"Yo! Kagome, let's get to lunch, even if we have to wait 5 minutes for the others," Yusuke grinned helping her out of her desk. From the corner of her eye she can see Keiko was glaring at her. 5 minutes passed quickly and Kurama, Touya, and Jin made their way to the table.

"Where's Hiei-San?" Kagome asked

"He got some note to meet him under that tree," Kurama shrugged's pointing to a tree that Hiei was leaning under. "I hope it's note a rabid fan," No sooner did Kurama say that did a pigeon poop on Hiei's head,

"A pigeon?" Yusuke and Jin exclaimed

The pigeon pooped once more on Hiei's head. Hiei looked up only to be hit in the face with pigeon poop. Hiei cleared the poop away to see, not a pigeon unless you thing shes a really big pigeon but he saw Sango in the branches of the tree with a thing of ice cream. "Stop wasting ice cream, Taijiya," he yelled

"And what if I don't want to," Sango smirked as she took another scoop and dropped it on his head.

Hiei then climbed up the tree and Sango and him were in a glaring contest. "Oooo," both heard a voice approaching. It was Yusuke and he started chorusing, "Hiei and Sango sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-NGGGGGGGGGGGG" Yusuke said then ran as Sango threw the carton of ice cream at Yusuke. Hiei jumped out of the tree after the ice cream and just as Hiei got his hands on it, it exploded.

"Sango, were those real explosives?" Kouga asked the girl in the tree

"Yup," Sango said taking out some more ice cream and eating it

"San-Chan, you really could have hurt my brother that way," Yukina said looking at Hiei

"Uh…" was all Kouga and Sango said

Kagome, Kurama, and Touya sighed from a distance as Kuwabara and Jin laughed. Sango then glared at Kagome. Kagome felt a chill go down her body but ignored it and talked with Kurama.

"So Kagome, we need you to come up with a stage name," Touya said taking out a clipboard, "Yusuke is Raizen, Kurama is Yoko, Hiei is Shigure, and Kuwabara is Ekichi… named after his cat,"

"Wow besides Kuwabara, you picked legendary people. Raizen was said to be lord of demons, Yoko was a great thief, and Shigure was a mad doctor." Kagome clasped her hands together, "Since you decided on a legendary theme then my stage name shall be Kikyou. In legend she held a powerful jewel called Shikon no Tama."

"Nice name but you really didn't need to explain it," Yusuke said approaching, trying to dust himself off from the bomb. Sango and Hiei got into a fistfight but Kouga dragged Sango away.

"Oh! Sorry, I just go into deep explanation of things," Kagome said

"But Kagume needs two oder things," Jin said in his strong Irish accent

"Wardrobe and Songs," Touya finished, "And before you ask, Jin is an Irish exchange student,"

"Then we'll hit the mall tonight," Yusuke cheered

"Sounds good to me," Kurama said, "Kuwabara, Hiei, Kagome-Chan?"

"Alright," was Kuwabara's response

"I'm pretty sure my mom will let me out," Kagome chirped

"Hn,"

"I guess that's a yes," Kurama smiled

The lunch bell rang and they all went back to class.

**Digit:** _Chapter 4 is done!_

**Rabid Hiei/Kagome fans:** _We're not finished though_

**Digit:** _Don't you have anything better to do then bother me?_

**Rabid Hiei/Kagome fans:** _True, we really shouldn't be wasting our time on you, but we want to anyway because you do not like Hiei/Kagome_

**Digit:** _--; if you don't like me so much, make more Hiei/Kagome fictions, I'm out numbered anyway. _

**Rabid Hiei/Kagome fans:** _Hmm… good point… we'll leave you be… for now [**go off without a chase]**_

**Digit:** _Alrighty then, ok, to all my faithful readers remember to RAV, which is REVIEW AND VOTE!_

**Kurama-** _1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10_

**Yusuke-** _1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11_


	5. The Mall

**Raison D'etre**

**Disclaimer:** _Sorry to break the news but I've been telling you since chapter one… I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND YU YU HAKUSHO!_

Mall

Kagome ran up the shrine steps and into the house. "I'm home," Kagome called out

"Welcome Back," her mother greeted her

"Oh! Kaa-San, can I go to the mall with some of my new friends?" Kagome asked. It felt weird calling the six boys friends. They were nice, just, brave. Sango, the big person on campus hates her and they appear and actually want her to join them. "I guess I can call them my friends,"

"Certainly," Kagome's mother smiled

"Great!" Kagome said hugging her mother and hurried upstairs to get her homework done.

Two hours later the door bell rung. Her mother answered the door. "Oh! You must be Kagome's friend," It was Kurama. "Kagome! Your friend is here!"

Kagome came down. Her clothing were nothing special. A sugar pink t-shirt with a leather mini skirt. She wore matching leather boots. "Konnichiwa Kurama-Kun," Kagome greeted him

"Kagome… is this man your new boyfriend," her mother asked her as Kurama and her blushed

"Of course not! I still love Hojo!" Kagome said even if it was a partial lie. The truth was, he wasn't her boyfriend, the lie was that she wasn't in love with Hojo anymore.

"Well lets get going Kagome-San," Kurama said, "Sayonara Huragashi-Sama," Kurama said to Kagome's mother.

"Have fun," Kagome's mother called after her.

Kagome walked a few steps in front of Kurama. She could see the car from where she was. It was a red sports car "Your car?" she asked Kurama

"Yes, we were thinking about taking Hiei's but we didn't think you'd be comfortable in his black SUV," Kurama responded, "Touya has a car too but it's in repair and Jin didn't pass his driver's test,"

Kagome giggled a bit. They got down the stairs and to the car. Yusuke was taking drags off his cigarette while Kuwabara and Touya covered their mouths, Hiei sat quietly in the passenger seat, and Jin was adjusting the radio. "Hi guys," Kagome said as Yusuke quickly threw out his cigarette.

"I thought I told you not to smoke in my car," Kurama scolded his friends, "It stinks up my car,"

"Boohoo, we are all going to cry because your car stinks," Yusuke told Kurama as Kurama got into the driver's seat and Kagome got into the car, sitting next to Yusuke.

"Smoking is bad for your health though," Kagome said shutting the door

"See, I told you there were other health nuts out there," Kuwabara said," Kurama isn't the only nut about your health, Yusuke"

"Well if you don't stay healthy, you may not live to see your sixteenth birthday," Kagome replied.

"Kagome-Chan, what nice clothing you have," Jin said quickly to change the subject. Yusuke always gets touchy when people talk about his health.

"It was nothing, I just pulled something out of the closet," Kagome said, "you all seem to have much nicer clothing,"

"Nah, it just looks nice because Hiei's mother is a millionaire, Kurama's stepfather works at a big office firm, and Touya's parents have such good luck that they win the lottery a lot. Also Kuwabara's weekly 100 from his grandma." Yusuke said

"100?" Kagome questioned.

"My grandma has Alzheimers, so she thinks I'm my dad who she hated so she only gives me 100, she gives my sister 200," Kuwabara shrugged

"200?" Kagome questioned

"Kuwabara's grandma is a millionaire like Hiei's mother," Kurama said, "Oh we're here,"

"Hn, finally," Hiei said

"Alright, disguises," Touya said in less then a minute, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were in sunglasses, trench coat, and hat with a random newspaper, magazine, or manga.

"Eh? What's with the disguise," Kagome asked

"We are famous J-rockers so we can't just go into a mall," Yusuke said tipping his sunglasses

"Since your not famous… yet… you don't need a disguise," Touya said

"Hn, let's go in and go out, I don't have time for this," Hiei gruffed

"Someone wants to get home and think about his girlfriend," Yusuke teased making a kissy face. In no time at all, Yusuke had a lump on his head and being dragged off by Hiei.

"Better folloo Hiei," Jin said

"Right," Kurama and Touya said following Jin who were followed by Kagome and Kuwabara

"Wow!" Kagome said looking around at the mall, "I've only been to Tokyo Mall once and I don't remember it being this big,"

"Well let's hit some places." Yusuke said, "Now we've decided your outiftting will be pink and black."

"Huh?"

"Yes. We all have a color and black. Hiei's is gray and black, I am red and black, Yusuke is green and black, and Kuwabara is blue and black." Kurama said

"Alright! Let's start shopping," Kagome said going up to a shop then turned around, "Look, I know you are guys but I am a girl so I won't hold back," Kagome said winking as everyone (besides Hiei) gulped

Kagome stuck to her words. She didn't hold back. Each boy was holding something for her in less then an hour. "We need a break," Yusuke and Kuwabara wailed

"Ok…," Kagome said sitting at a food court table

"Well it isn't my old friends," came a voice

"Oh! Hello Nagi," Kurama said bowing and almost dropping Kagome's stuff but the new guy helped him.

"What's with all the boxes?" the new man then eyed Kagome, "And the girl,"

"Our newest member…" Touya said

"Kagome!" Yusuke said finishing off Touya

"Kagome…" Touya finished himself off (Touya's facial expression: --)

"Oh! I'm glad you're here!" Nagi said then body slammed the floor at Hiei's feet, "Please! I need you to sing 'Poison'! Business is really bad because of that new café! Please Hiei! Please!"

"Hn, no," Hiei said

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please"

"No,"

"Free Ice Cream,"

"Deal,"

"What's Poison?" Kagome asked

"One of our biggest hits before you came along," Yusuke said

"Poison was written by Hiei, Yusuke sung the first version but when Yusuke lost his voice on the day of a concert, Hiei sung it. Everybody liked Hiei's version more but Hiei won't sing it any more. He doesn't understand why he wrote it… he says he was drunk," Touya said

"Well let's get it set up," Kurama said

-

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on over there?" asked a random girl at the new café

"Wait! Isn't that Kurama at Café Tentei?" asked another

"YEA! AND HIEI AND YUSUKE ARE THERE TOO!" said the first random girl. With that, everyone at the café noticed ran right over to the café to see what was going on.

"So they're here?" Sango said sitting in the far back of the new café in which I haven't given a name.

"So she must be too," Kouga said

"I don't know why San-Chan is here but you promised me Kouga that for once we'd have a quiet evening without fighting," Yukina said

"Oh! Yea… that's right, I tagged along on you two's date well I'm going to mess around with the punks so have a nice time. Ja!" with that Sango was across the food court

"Couldn't she just say she wanted to stare lovingly at him?" Kouga said sipping his coffee but he immediately spitted it out, "Yukina, we're going to Café Tentei, this place has bad service, I asked for coffee not tea,"

"Alright then," Yukina said getting up

-

"Ok, Hiei, you ready?" Kurama asked

"Hn, as long as I get that ice cream… and it can't explode in my face," Hiei said remembering all of Sango's "peace" offerings of exploding ice cream

-

"I wonder what my brother is singing," Yukina clasped her hands together as Kouga and her made their way into the café.

"How do you know it's your brother singing?" Kouga asked

"Because he's on stage near the lead's mic," Yukina pointed

"Kurama's on bass guitar, Kuwabara is on drums, and Yusuke on lead guitar, wheres the wench they hang out with?" Sango said, scaring Yukina so Yukina latched onto Kouga.

"Oh! San-Chan, it's you." Yukina said letting go of Kouga, "I don't see kohai, she must be backstage,"

"Hey! Sango, don't you say you were going to mess around with them," Kouga asked

"I'm not going to get passed guards just to mess around with those bastards," Sango said

"I wouldn't either," Kouga said

-

"Hey! Hiei, I think I see your girlfriend and your sister in the audience," Yusuke snickered as Hiei glared.

"Let's get this over with, I hate this song," Hiei said tuning his guitar

"This is exciting, my first time seeing you guys working," Kagome clasped her hands together, "Oh! Can I have a lyrics sheet to follow along, just so that I know what you are singing and such,"

"Of course," Kurama said giving Kagome a piece of paper with words on it,

"Now, it is short notice but playing hear tonight is… REIKAI TENTAI!" Nagi announced as the music began

"Damn, not this song," Sango said hearing the moody melody creep into her ears. Her face portrayed a different emotion for a moment but then clearly went back to vexation.

_**(due to stricter rules, the song "Poison", owned by Alice Cooper, shall not be showed)**_

The song ended and the crowd cheered. Hiei grumbled and Sango held her ears. "San-Chan… the song is over…" Yukina said

"Your bro has a frog's voice so I could hear it quite clearly even when plugging my ears," Sango said rubbing her ears

Yukina's face faulted, "My brother's voice is quite good actually," Yukina's cheery face came back, "Let's go congratulate them!" with that Yukina skipped off with Kouga and Sango following.

-

"That was awesome Hiei-Sempai," Kagome said, "I would have never known you could sing such good songs, hopefully I can live up to that,"

"Hn," Hiei said

"Onii-Chan!" a voice squeaked and the group turned to see Yukina lunging at Hiei

"Konnichiwa Yukina-Chan," Kurama said

"Told ya I saw Yukina," Yusuke said

"Hn…" Hiei said getting up from Yukina's lung, "Why are you here,"

"I was on a date with Kouga…" Yukina smiled

"A date… with… Kouga," Hiei repeated

"Yea, wanna make something of it," Kouga said as he walked next to Yukina

Hiei glared a Kouga then looked around. "Where's Sango?" Yukina asked Kouga

"With the guards, she is explaining how you are related to Hiei and we're friends of yours," Kouga said sighing

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YUKI-CHAN, KOUGA, AND I ARE GOING TO BE ARRESTED FOR RIGHTS OF ENTRY,"

"Arrested?" everyone in the back chorused as the went out to see Sango in handcuffs

"Oh! Reikai Tentei! Do you know these people and do they have the right to enter?" the guards asked

"Uh… um… mhmm," Kagome answered, hiding behind Kurama and Yusuke

"Yes we do," Kurama said.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am," the police officer said releasing Sango of her handcuffs

"San-Chan! Are you hurt? Did they beat you up? Do you need medical treatment," Yukina started asking Sango

"I'm fine, I would've gone to jail if I had to so Kouga and you wouldn't be busted," Sango said looking away from the Reikai Tentei

"Well, we'll be leaving," Kouga, said not looking at the Reikai Tentei as well

"See you at school," Yukina said, "Sayonara, Onii-Chan and company,"

The Reikai Tentei watched Yukina, Kouga, and Sango walked off. "Now… let's eat that ice cream Nagi-Sama offered us," Kagome clasped her hands together

"I promised," Nagi said

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Sorry if the characters were out of character as well. I'm also sorry about how it sucked. But I'll try to make the next chapter better. Updating pressure sucks. Well til I start the next chapter. –falls on her desk asleep-- ZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**

_all of the above except for the area where the song was had been writing three years ago. I just never posted it. I had looked up my old user name on google and had found fanfiction dot net and went back through stuff and realized I had a heckava fan base for this fiction. So I decided to go through my old files and found this._


	6. An Unlikely Hero

**Raison D'etre**

**Disclaimer:** _I, Digitaldog, have no rights to Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho_

**In Honor of:**_ The completion of Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale. _

Inuyasha & Kagome ended things peacefully. It was a great ending in my opinion. But we still have our imaginations to work on.

**An Unlikely Hero**

Kagome had a fun day with her new friends. She tried on various clothing from styles she never dreamed existed back in her small town. Apparently, the guys were pickier then she was. They were the ones with an image to uphold though. She was really amazed with them. They were all so unique and they complimented one another. The joy inside her was creeping up slowly. From that first day with Sango, she didn't expect this.

"So Kagome-Chan, tell us a bit about your life before Tokyo," Jin said grinning from ear to ear as they walked passed closing stores. It was quite late. But it didn't matter much to them.

She blinked confusedly at him. Not because she was confused by the question, but just by the fact they all seemed curious. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were both looking intensely on her with brimming attention in their eyes. Even Touya and Hiei seemed to be all ears even if a cold exterior hid their interest. "Well, um," She didn't know where to start. "Well, you see, it's… hard to explain now."

"How so? It's your past isn't it?" Yusuke pushed,

"Theres just… things… I remember… and things… I know now…" Kagome said slowly and uneasily, shrugging slightly towards to exit.

"It's alright Kagome-Chan," Kurama said before Yusuke could go any further. He was quite interested in their new member, however, he knew all of them had their demons and skeletons they weren't quite ready to share with her just yet.

"Yeah, you're new! We'll have plenty of time to know!" Kuwabara stated with his usual idiotic cheerfulness

Kagome smiled, trying to snap out of the trance she was falling into. She hadn't thought about how things had been in days. She was becoming happy with her new life. But now she was returning to the lies and betrayal of her first life. The boyfriend who was a player. The friends who were backstabbers. The father who never loved his family. She looked to them with a smile though. Something inside hit her though. She knew nothing about them, just as they did her. Why was she being so trusting to them?

Suddenly a painful urge came slipping out and before she knew it, she ran. Out the door and away from the mall. Out the door and into the darkness. She didn't hear Yusuke or Kurama or Jin call after her. Kuwabara scream. She didn't see even Hiei give a look to her usual behavior. She just ran and didn't think to look back or to listen.

When she came to, she realized she was walking in a small dark space by herself. She was wary and out of breath. It was getting damper. Rain would come soon. And she was lost. Lost and alone like a dog. As the rain came, she got lost in her thoughts again. This time, thinking of her stupidity. Why she would do something like that.

In her state of mind, she didn't hear the footprints behind her.

She didn't hear him creep.

And before she knew it, her arms were being held tight behind her back by a strong hand while her mouth was being covered by another.

"Little girls shouldn't be playing in the rain," the voice hissed

The hand over her mouth moved to her panties under her skirt. She screamed as he laughed.

"Nobody can hear you, it's pouring. And only other people like me live in a destitute area like this,"

He started laughing even harder as she tried to wiggle free. He started holding harder on her arms, letting his other hand rub a bit at her thigh. Then he screamed. And he let go of her. Both of them feel to the ground. Kagome because of the sudden release. He because of a knife lodged into his shoulder.

"Get up," someone said. It was a familiar voice. But it wasn't one of the guys. Her vision was hazy so she couldn't make out the figure. "Get up before he does,"

Kagome only made it halfway up before he wrist was grabbed and she was running. Long brown yet wet hair caressed the side of her face. Looking to the person as they stopped in front of an apartment building, it seemed it was her. It was Sango. Sango was still holding onto her wrist even stopped.

"Sango-Sama… I…" Kagome started.

"Let's go inside, you can dry off in there," Sango said, not even looking at the girl, but noting they were still getting drenched. She released her wrist as she opened a door into a shabby looking apartment building. The stairs they went up wobbled a bit, and there were leaks everywhere. They walked midway to the end, and she opened another door. Her apartment Kagome guessed.

The inside wasn't as bad as the front. It was obviously one bedroom, one bathroom though. However, the living room was also set for a bedroom.

"Here"

Kagome looked to the attention of the older female who was holding out a towel. It was raggy but she couldn't complain.

"Thank you," she said meekly, still wondering why the girl had save her as she wiped the towel on her face. Her lower body was still in shock of what had happened. She meant that thank you in so many ways.

"I'm going to go make tea." Sango said quietly, coldly as most of her speech,

It was quiet for a while. Kagome sat on a futon as Sango was in the small kitchen space fixing the tea. Kagome noticed a lot of books. It seemed Sango was an avid reader. The tv across from her, she guessed, had no cable, as there was also an extensive movie collection. She was surprised when a table was all the sudden in front of her. It had been set upright against the wall for sometime, but it was only brought to her attention when place in front of her properly. Moments later the older girl was sitting beside her urging her to drink the tea she made.

"I wonder if it's poisoned" Kagome thought, staring into it for a moment

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned," Sango had said, almost reading her mind. It was still that distant, cold voice. But it was slightly warmer. Sipping from her own drink, Sango continued to be the one to break the silence. "Why are you around here?"

"I… um… got lost…" Kagome said with her half-truths

"The mall isn't too far from here. It seems this is a whole other world. But not many people pay attention to this area of the city. It's just gangs and prostitution rings. Where are your friends?" Kagome started thinking. And she remembered how she ran. Tears welled up in her eyes, "Yall fighting already?"

Kagome shook her head, "I got nervous. And ran away. Because I started having… thoughts… again," she looked into her tea then to the girl, "Why did you save me?"

"You may have irritated me on a bad day, but noone is deserving of rape," Sango said, sipping her tea calmly, "What kind of bad thoughts? Have to be bad to stray away."

"It's nothing," Kagome smiled and finished her tea in one gulp

"well then, I'll take your word," Sango shrugged, "you can use the shower, I can give you some dry clothing as well, I'll call someone to come get you,"

With that, she got up, carrying off their two cups. The layout of the house was easy. You walked into the living room. From the front door you could see open kitchen in the right hand corner and a hall in the mid-left, before a small walling. The hallways only had two doors, one to the bathroom and one to what seemed to be an unused bedroom as Sango clearly had the living room made out to be her sleeping area.

Kagome didn't stay long in the shower. The hot water didn't last too long so enjoying it wasn't too much of an option. She walked out of the bathroom but didn't see Sango. She walked to the other door. Opening it, what she thought to be an empty room, wasn't. It was a boy's room. It was filled with boyish things but still seemed to be quite empty. Hearing the front door open, she quickly closed that door. She had already been noticed by Sango. Those cold eyes glared at her. But they were sad, piercing eyes.

"Kouga will pick you up and drop you off where you should be," Sango told her quietly

"Sango… that room…"

"My brother's."

"Where…"

"The hospital. The same day you bumped into me, he was admitted. Car accident."

"Sango… I…"

"No need to say things like 'I'm sorry' and shit, it's not your problem,"

Looking around, Kagome seemed enlightened. Her problems were big to her. But it seemed other people had their own share of problems. Sango was a rude, tough bitch of a woman. She lives in a small apartment on her own though, and her brother is in the hospital. She started to wonder what kind of lives the guys lived underneath their rich, flashy exterior.

"I really thought I had problems," Kagome said, "Big ones you know? My parents were getting a divorce because my dad was having an affair. My now ex-boyfriend was a player. And my friends just didn't care anymore,"

"Well, those are your problems," Sango said taking out a pack of cigarettes, she slowly placed one to her lips and lit it, inhaling, she exhaled just as slowly. "I can't be the one to tell you if they're insignificant or petty."

A knock on the door came. Before Sango could say "come in", the door was opened by Yukina, smiling away. "So there is such goodness in San-Chan after all" she sang then looked to Sango, her cheeks puffing her hands moving rapidly in front of her face, "San-Chan! I told you to quit such nasty habits!"

"You ready to go?" Kouga asked Kagome as Sango surrendered to Yukina's pleading

"Um… yeah…" Kagome let out, amazed at what had occurred that day. She got up and walked slowly to the door with her soaked clothing in hand.

"You." Sango's frozen voice made her turn to the girl at the other end of the room, "This didn't occur."

Kagome slightly smiled then nodded which gradually turned into a polite bow, "Thank you though,"

And with that, she was out of the apartment all together. She climbed into the backseat of a really nice car. Convertible. But it was raining.

"Where you wanna go?" Kouga asked as they drove away.

"I…" Kagome started

**End of Chapter**

**_Yeah. This is a freshly written chapter at three in the morning after three years of not writing for fanfiction. Ahhh. The nostalgia. If I ever get to a next chapter, probably in the next three years, then I'll start the romance. Yeah, a little rushed buttttttt holy god! I just had de ja vu! Sorry, it's a weird occurrence that happens a lot. Anyway, a little rushed buttttt all shojou manga does it that way anyway. So I might write again. I might not. It's an alternate universe fanfiction so theres more creative license then following the set plot. But I still have the characters a little out of it though I will attest that Sango is rightly charactered as when she first entered the Inuyasha series she was not immediately apart of the protagonist party. But everyone else, especially Hiei since it's hard to portray him, is slightly out of character. So I'll continue if you really want me to. But you have to really want me to. And I'm not going to make them the most well written piece of work you will ever see. As I've said over and over for the past three years, I'm not dedicated to my fanfictions anymore. I'm running out of creative ideas. I had even stopped reading manga. It wasn't until recently that I came across that Inuyasha was finishing and out of nostalgia thought to read it._**


End file.
